A Hollywood Disaster
by Agent-Skye
Summary: This is my first story so be easy on me. - I'm a little new at this but hopefully it'll be fun! xD Anywho this story is about a teenage girl being sucked into the Avengers movie. She makes some friends along the way but she really just wants to go home. She also discovers that she's changed quite a bit and she's not quite sure how to handle it.
1. Prolouge

**Hey there! Welcome to my first story ever! C: So yeah. This is just basically a random story I came up with that I'm writing about if the main character was in the Avengers movie. ^-^ Enjoy.  
**

**"Ahhhh! Are you freaking serious!"** I exclaimed excitedly. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. I was soon jumping up and down with enthusiasm. I could barely contain myself at the thought of going to Hollywood. I looked to my friend and she grinned broadly. **"Yes! I'm serious!" **With that she laughed and continued on with what she was saying. **"****I had the same reaction! I have the passes right here." **She said waving the V.I.P. passes in my face. I grinned remembering when we first signed our names on the ballot for 2 free tickets for a trip to Hollywood and a dinner with the cast of the Avengers.

My face was shining radiantly as I beamed at my friend, Adriana, who was 3 years older than me. I was 15 and she was 18 but that didn't stop us from being great friends. **"YES! YES! YES!" **I shouted pumping my fists into the air. I gave my friend a high five and then looked back at her. **"You know what this means right? We get to meet Tom Hiddleson and Chris Hemsworth! I'm almost as excited as if we were meeting Richard Armitage or Martin Freeman!" **I said giving Drana a great big hug! I had always been in love with the Lord of the Rings but lately I've been obsessed with the Avengers. I was literally texting Adriana about every night with news of cool fan fictions she should read.

Adriana returned my excited smile and grinned down at me. **"Totally! Next week!" **She exclaimed. My eyes shone and I sighed almost dreamily as I imagined what it'd be like eating dinner with multimillionaires. _'Oh yeah! We're going to Hollywood!' _I thought excitedly.


	2. Chapter 1: Hollywood is here!

Wow! I was seriously freaking out! I couldn't believe what was happening. I clung onto Adriana's arm and stared around at all the flashing cameras and screaming people. It was the big night and I couldn't wait. My eyes were wide and filled with wonder and excitement.

We had tickets to watch a live Q and A with the cast of the Avengers and we even got to go backstage after to have dinner with them! Could this day get any better? I wondered I mean seriously! We were freaking walking next to the red carpet! We were in Hollywood!

Even though we were both a little frightened about all the people being around and the crowds and the occasional riot, this would be totally worth it! We could manage anyway. Our flight had gone quite well and to be honest I was rather surprised when my slightly overprotective mom let me come here alone with Adriana.

**"Ahhh! It's Loki!"** I was jerked out of my thoughts and turned to look where my excited friend was pointing. I giggled and smiled at her silliness. Drana had always been in love with Loki but I couldn't blame her, he was pretty awesome.

I had to almost drag her off to find our seats in the crowded auditorium. Finally I spotted our seat numbers and sat down. A wave of fresh excitement washed over me. I could already tell this was going to be one heck of a night!

**"Ahh! It's starting!"** I almost squealed tugging at Adriana's clothes as I stared wide eyed at the stage as the lights dimmed. She grinned back at me and we quieted down as Robert Downey Jr. came onto the stage to welcome us.

*Time Skip to after the Q&A*

**"Phew! That was intense!"** I commented to Drana as we made our way out of the crowded stage. Off to dinner. I thought with as a smile played on my lips. When we were just about to enter the curtain a formally dressed man stopped us and demanded to see our passes. I smugly showed him the tickets and smirked slightly as he took the time to read them and make sure they were legible. Finally he nodded and let us pass.

The moment I stepped foot past the curtain my eyes widened in amazement. The room was nice and quaint and the table was set but what really got me was the cast. Everyone was all dressed up in their movie outfits! How cool is that!

I went to sit down next to Loki but stepped back and let Drana take that seat, to her great delight. After trying in vain to decide where to sit I finally plopped down next to Bruce and shot him a friendly smile. We were about to get our menus and order when I felt dizzy and my vision started to black out. _'Oh no! Not now!'_ I thought desperately as my vision went totally black.

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter! C: The Avengers will actually come in next chapter, promise! Hope you liked it please review! Thx.**


End file.
